Got Any Grapes?
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Post prison - Nicky is and always will be a pain in the ass. Red will put up with her anyways.


A/N: I know it's been a while, but you'll all appreciate the time I've spent away when I finish my "change the names" fanfiction novel. I promise it will be better than 50 shades. I'm not judging… mostly. However, I'm notoriously bad about finishing things - so, there's that.

I'm posting this from my phone so bear with me. It hasn't been edited, but I'll fix that later when I get off work.

General community update: Johanna-002 and I have adopted a child together. We have decided to let Nicky raise her. Be on the lookout!

Hope you all enjoy this. Grapes, like strawberries, are now a thing!

XOXO

Red was sitting on the couch watching TV. It had been a long day and she was enjoying doing absolutely nothing for a change. She had cleaned up after dinner with Nicky's help. Now the younger woman was soaking in the tub and probably headed to bed after that.

She wasn't ready for sleep just yet, despite being tired. She'd made herself a bowl of grapes and had finally settled on something to watch. It was more out of intrigue than entertainment, but she quickly found herself sucked in.

"Hey ma?" Nicky asked, coming into the living room. She was in a black tanktop with a grey racoon on the front and the black and white flannel pajama pants that Red had given her on her birthday. Her hair was still wet and cheeks flushed from the hot water.

Red smiled at the sight. Nicky looked adorable, but she worried that if she ever told her that Nicky would never wear them again. Which would be a shame, because she knew they were her favorites. The flannel was already worn from use in several spots and it had only been four months. Red muted the TV and patted the spot next to her. "What is it Nicky?"

Sitting down beside her, Nicky pulled her feet up to the couch and faced Red. When she made no effort to talk or tell Red whatever it had been she had come out here for, Red turned to face her. "Yes?" she asked, eyebrow raised. This was a habit of Nicky's that she both loved and hated.

There were times when Nicky still seemed shy around her. Red would have to tug and tease things out of her until she admitted or asked whatever it was she wanted. Sometimes she just needed to know that Red cared enough to try.

Red sighed and offered Nicky a sad smile. This was not going to be easy. Reaching forward, Red grabbed handfuls of Nicky's hair and tugged on it, bordering on painful. "Your hair is still wet."

"I don't care." Nicky shrugged, furrowed her brow, and pushed Red's hands away. She kept their fingers laced together and rested them on the top of her feet.

"And your feet are cold," Red said, pulling her hands free and cupping them across Nicky's toes. "Go get a towel and some socks. I'll do your hair," Red offered.

Nicky shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, not sounding convincing at all. She rested her chin on her knee and just stared at Red, watching her with a look that Red didn't recognize.

Red squeezed her feet affectionately. "Okay honey," she said. She wasn't sure what it was exactly that Nicky wanted, but she would wait it out until Nicky found a way to tell her. She looked tired and it wasn't just the circles under her eyes. Nicky looked worn out. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here," she said, letting Nicky know that there wasn't any pressure to explain.

Nicky's fingers crept away from her feet and towards Red's lap. Red had been snacking on a bowl of grapes and Nicky wanted one. Well, she wanted grapes, but pestering Red an added bonus. Her fingertips brushed against the side of the bowl, but were smacked away with a sharp pop.

She didn't say a word to Nicky, just moved the bowl to the other side of her lap. When she felt Nicky's hand sneak over again she rolled her eyes and flicked the back of the girl's hand.

"Ow," Nicky cried, pulling her hand back.

Red turned to her and with, what Nicky guessed was supposed to be an intimidating look said, "No." Her voice was stern and steady.

It was intimidating, but not enough for Nicky to stop. She lay her head down on Red's shoulder, getting her shirt wet. She held back a giggle as Red sighed in annoyance.

"Can't I just have one?" Nicky pleaded.

"No. Somehow when I give you one you end up eating them all."

Nicky wrapped an arm across Red's waist in what normally would have been a very sweet hug. Instead, her hug let up and while her arm stayed draped across Red, her nimble fingers were blindly trying to find the bowl.

"Nicky," Red warned. This was not how her relaxing evening was supposed to go.

Nicky pulled her arm back and sat up. "Fine," she huffed, turning so that she was facing Red. "I'm sorry," she said, dropping her head in mock sincerity.

"No you're not," Red said. She patted Nicky on the head and went back to watching the show, pointedly ignoring Nicky's newest ploy.

"Can I have my own bowl?" Nicky asked, bottom lip jutted out.

"Sure," Red said in an upbeat tone. She waited until Nicky's eyes widened in surprise. "If you make it yourself. Everything you need is in the kitchen."

"Your's taste better," Nicky said bitterly.

Red rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they do, but you're not getting any."

Nicky nodded dejectedly. "Fine. I'm sorry," she said. Before Red could answer Nicky leaned against her in a hug.

"Umpf," Red grunted as she was suddenly attacked by the younger woman. She hugged Nicky back but instantly regretted it. As Nicky squirmed in her grip, wet hair smacking her in the face, she realized what was happening. "Get off, you mean little thief," Red said, pulling Nicky away by her shoulders.

When Nicky was sitting upright again, she couldn't help but laugh. Nicky was staring back at her with wide almost-innocent brown eyes. She possibly could have gotten away with her false innocence if it wasn't for the giant lump beneath her cheek.

"Proud of yourself aren't you?" Red asked.

Nicky nodded. She held the grape between her teeth and grinned.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it. It's the only one you're getting."

"Maa," Nicky whined. "I won. You're supposed to share now."

"Says who?" Red asked, laughing at Nicky's absurdity. "You rob me of my grapes and that means that now I have to give you more?"

Nicky nodded. "Yeah," she said, with all the conviction of a child with their own sense of logic and rules you don't get to know.

"It doesn't work that way kid."

"Come here," Red said, pulling Nicky against her side. "What's gotten into you tonight?" she asked.

"I just want grapes!" Nicky said dramatically. "You're denying me all the happy making things."

Red laughed. "I mean it Nicky. Grapes aside, what is going on?"

Nicky shrugged and buried her face against Red's shoulder. "I missed you," she said casually.

"We've been together all day," Red said, unsure of what Nicky was talking about.

Nicky looked at her and shrugged. "I know, but I still feel just… I don't know how else to describe it other than I miss you."

Red just shook her head and smiled fondly. "You're mad, but I think I'll keep you anyways." She held up a grape for Nicky. Instead of taking it, Nicky leaned forward and bit it right out of Red's fingers.

"Mad and feral!" Red said, shaking her head in amusement.

Nicky shrugged and with a sly look said, "I'm not the one who claims to have been raised by wolves."

Red's laughter broke through the silent room. She had forgotten that she told that to nicky. Between the fever, cold medicine, and exhaustion she didn't think Nicky would remember.

She reached up and grabbed a handful of Nicky's hair and part of her ear and shook it playfully. "Now that you mention it, I do recall an unruly girl telling me how disgusting grape flavor was. " She moved the bowl back to her side of the couch possessively.

Nicky brushed away Red's hand and rubbed at her ear with a scowl. "Noooo. Grape medicine tastes terrible because it doesn't taste as delicious as the real thing." Her bottom lip popped out and she batted her eyes. "Please," she whined.

Rolling her eyes Red moved the bowl back into her lap where Nicky could reach it. She tenderly brushed a hand through Nicky's hair and the slid it beneath to cup the back of her neck.

Nicky leaned into Red's touch, but made a noise of petulant protest. "Ma," she grumbled.

"What am I going to do with you?" Red asked, feeding Nicky another grape.

Nicky bit the grape out of Red's fingers. "Keep me," Nicky said knowingly. Red's hand left her neck. She was about to protest, but then Red's arm slipped around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Mmmm. I suppose I can do that," Red replied, kissing her temple. She handed the remote to Nicky, letting the younger woman find something for them to watch.

After a few moments of silence, Red squeezed Nicky tightly against her. "Hey," she said, her voice conveying her own exhaustion. "You know I love you little girl. Right?"

Nicky's face broke into a grin. "I dunno, sometimes - I guess." She knew. She just liked hearing it - as often as possible.

"Brat," Red said, wrapping both arms around Nicky and drawing her close. She kissed Nicky's temple, forehead, and cheek repeatedly - smothering her with love. She began to tickle Nicky relentlessly enjoying the squeals of laughter that echoed through the room.

Once Red let up, Nicky breathed in heavy gasps of air trying to catch her breath. "I love you too ma," she said, laying her head down against Red.


End file.
